To Finally Ask For Your Hand
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: The day was a colder one though not cold enough to shiver or keep them from meeting up yet the day seemed nearly perfect after all. *Deanon from the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme on Livejournal.*


It had been a normal day, a bit on the chilly side though not cold enough that everyone was super bundled up though they could almost feel the snow that would fall the next day or the day after.

Rin still kept on smiling, nerves bundled up in his veins, as he stared at the man before him and worried over whether he was too bold or not nearly enough.

It reminded him of his exwire days, of meeting Bon's father, the glimmer in his eyes of the knowledge that Rin and his son really did like each other quite a bit though they'd never spoken to each other about it as of then.

He remembers many months later and an awkward question that left Rin somewhat vulnerable towards whatever answer that Bon would give.

Rin remembers the joy of that 'yes' or the warmth that had lit up Rin's belly in joy that was much warmer than blue flames ever could be, and he remembers the awkward way Bon had surveyed their surroundings as if someone was going to jump out and denounce the possibility of them dating.

He remembers when they told their friends and family; he had been a little nervous to get to know Tatsuma better, but not nervous enough to feel that he'd judge them harshly.

Rin remembers Yukio's surprise and almost horror before finally he admitted that they'd make a good couple; Rin had been more nervous telling his brother than anyone else.

Renzou then had said that their relationship was kind of cool and definitely different; Rin had no idea whether he was actually comfortable with that knowledge or not.

On serious matters, Renzou had always managed to be a little difficult to read unless he really wanted others to know how he truly felt.

Rin smiled at the memory of acceptance and ignored the pressing thoughts of the difficult times that had followed that weren't necessarily because of their then new found relationship.

He smiled as he leaned against Bon and tried not to consider that if the weather was bad the next two days that they wouldn't see each other; it was truly now or never memories aside.

Rin breathed deeply and turned his attention to Bon with the slight tug of his hand on a sleeve before he caught his attention.

"Hey, Ryugi?" He hardly ever called his boyfriend by his full name, but this was important and serious and meant enough to call for the use of his full first name rather than that old nickname.

"Is something the matter?" The nervous tinge that hit the taller male's voice left Rin feeling slightly guilty and more nervous, himself.

"Uh..." He shifted where he stood and stared into the dark eyes that soothed him whenever he was close to them.

Rin steeled up his confidence as he stared up into those eyes, the eyes that he'd sort of fallen in love with as well.

He finally let go of Bon's sleeve and dropped down to one knee, ignoring the fact that he'd dropped on it a bit hard and that it hurt a little.

"Ryugi," It was almost hard to not revert back to the nickname, "I-I've been in love with you for a long time. I know that you know that, but I want to thank you for never giving up on me and for always loving me. I want to say that I want our relationship to become all that I've hoped for and so I wanted to let you know that you make me more happy than anything. Will you marry me, Ryugi, and make me happier than anyone will ever be able to make me?"  
Rin bit his lip, fighting back the nerves that had made his attempted speech less sure and probably less romantic; what if he says no?

What if Bon is as uncomfortable being proposed to has he was uncomfortable being asked out?  
"I would love to marry you." There were tears in his eyes and thinly held back almost sweet insults that they both knew well.

It did not feel cliche; it felt incredible to have this much.

Rin excitedly yet nervously tried to slip the engagement ring that he'd carefully picked out from the store to be just masculine enough that Bon would not accuse him of treating him like a lady and not a man.

He nearly cursed when he tried to put the engagement ring on the wrong hand before finally fumbling around with it and slipping it on the correct hand and finger; Rin felt more awkward and nervous proposing than he'd felt in a long time.

Bon smiled at him whether it was an almost patronizing one with the humor that his now fiance found from Rin's fumbling or whether it was a gentle and romantic joy from the moment wasn't really made clear to Rin as he finally stood up straight and met his fiance's eyes yet again.

He felt those rough hands pull him closer and thrilled over the thrill of Bon's lips that had never grown dull after all these years as he considered their future together and hoped that no one would mind Rin's marriage as he became Paladin in a short, few months.


End file.
